somebody help me
by EvanHozumii
Summary: Renesmee might be half vampire, but that doesn't stop her body getting pregnant, she's going throught pain, but most of all, the happiness that she'll soon be a mother. I have changed some things in the story, this is my first fanfic, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is about basically Renesmee getting pregnant, but there are some other ordeals that happens along the way. Anyway, I changed some stuff in the story. Please R&R**.

**6 years after Breaking dawn**

**Nessie POV**

**Chapter 1- OMG**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my family calls me Nessie for short. Well not just my family, _my_ Jake. My dad doesn't really like that I see, him, even though I'm 16(only in appearance, I'm actually 9). If he sees us kissing or hugging, he gets so aggravated. But this time he was absolutely going to kill me, if not Jake. I remember if it was yesterday.

***start flashback***

" _Hey Nessie" Jake said, as he kissed my neck._

" _Jake you know that your not allowed to really be here, he'll kill you if he sees you kissing me"_

" _Don't worry about it, why don't we go somewhere else? Do you want to go for a walk?"_

" _OK, that sounds good" we started for the door, then I heard my dad call to me._

" _Nessie! Are you going out with that dog! Jacob! Don't even think about touching her because I'll know!" he bellowed._

" _Don't worry dad I'm just going for a walk with Jake, nothings going to happen!" I yelled back up to him. _

" _Come on Jake hurry, I hear him coming down the hall" I could hear his foot steps coming down the hall._

_We ran at full tilt at the forest, as soon as we got in, we started laughing. He grabbed my hand and started to walk, his hand was so warm, 109 degrees, that'll keep you warm. We stopped at the clearing where, 6 years ago, the Volturi had come to kill me, and as usual my Jake was there to protect me. We stopped and sat down, Jake pulled me onto his lap, and kissed me sweetly. This kissed turned into me grabbing his hair and pulling him in. He clutched my back and then pulled me into him. He layed down on the grass, and grabbed my thigh, it felt good in his smooth warm hands. He rolled on top of me, and his and went up my shirt, just cupping my left breast. That was it, I knew I wanted this now more that ever._

"_Jake", I said, he looked at me, and pulled his hand out of my shirt, probably thinking that that's what I didn't want. But I did want that, this thing that I wanted was way more sexual that a hand. " What's wrong Ness, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong" he said, and got off._

" _NO! Jake I don't want you to stop, you did nothing wrong" I continued, " well, it's hard to say actually"._

" _What Ness, you can tell me anything" he said reassuring me, which gave me more confidence._

" _Jake,-" I paused and took in a deep breath, " I want to have sex with you". His face lit up, then his smile disappeared, which made me frown. " I'm sorry Jake, I did mean to startle you, w-we don't have to", I rambled._

" _No, that's not the reason, Ness, I don't want to get you pregnant, you're dad will kill me" he sounded a little frightened. Then I tilted my head back and let out a huge laugh. This made him confused. " Ness, why are you laughing, I'm serious, he'll kill me!" he boomed._

" _No Jake you silly werewolf-" I patted his cheek, " I'm half vampire remember, I can't get pregnant." Then his face lit up. He leaned in then kissed me, then again and again. As soon as he kissed me, I swear both of our clothes were off. _

_I remember the sensation. We kissed for the longest time, our bodies and minds one, the feel of his warm chest on mine, and as soon as it started ended. _

_I walked into the house, and I didn't feel that well, I almost past out and I threw up I n the Main hall. My mother heard me and rushed down the stairs. " Oh, my beautiful baby girl, are you OK?" she was worried, because I'm half Vampire, I never get sick, this could be serious. I puked again, and my dad, and grandparents were now at my side. My dad ran up the stairs with me in his arms. He put me on my bed, but that made me feel like I was going to puke again, I ran to the bathroom, and mad it just in time. What would have caused this sudden illness. OH GOD! I thought, I"M PREGNANT._

_Now with my new found discovery, I would need to tell someone, and then I needed Grandpa Carlisle to see if I actually was the issue._

" _Mom, Grandpa, can I talk to you privately?" I asked quietly. Everyone left, even though my dad put up a fight, he finally left, leaving my Grandfather, my mother, and I ing the room._

" _What do you need sweetheart?' my mom asked._

" _Well, I think I know why I'm so suddenly sick" , my grandpa pipped up, " What is it Renesmee?" he sounded so interested._

" _Well I went out with Jake today, and- and w-we ha-had sex" I watched my mothers eyes go wide, and a low but mensing growl come from he chest. " I think I'm pregnant" _

_My mother looked shocked. She grabbed Grandpa and left the room._

_* End flashback*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- You did what?**

That's how I ended this predicament. I hope that my dad doesn't find out, well, he'll find out when I start to show. Whatever people say, I'm keeping this child, even if it kills me. O god, I'm like mom. Speaking of mom, she walked back in with Grandpa, she didn't look as pissed.

"Well Renesmee, I don't like this, but, you remind me of me, so, I'm with you all the way" she said innocently. "But what in gods name were you thinking?", she asked me.

" Well, I was thinking that, since I'm part Vampire, that I couldn't get pregnant" I said back.

"WHAT! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. YOU'RE PREGNANT!" my dad boomed, he crashed through the door, breaking it. I got so freaked out so I crawled off the bed, and went behind it, I started crying, and crying.

" Edward, please calm down", she whispered, she rubbed his arm trying but failing to calm him down. I could hear him hyperventilating, then a snarl ripped from deep in his chest. That make me cry harder.

" I will not calm down, I'm going to kill that mongrel, I don't care what happens, he's dead" he hissed. Then he left. I got up, and stifled another sob. He was going to go kill my boyfriend. I ran out the door, " Nessie where are you going?" my mother called.

" I need to go tell Jake, please don't tell dad OK" I pleaded as I ran toward Jake's house. I was running, and realized, I had just past the old, border from the treaty, I wasn't far from Jake's place, I started running my fastest towards his house, I hoped my dad wasn't already there, he took his car, so he'll be driving very fast, it'll only give me a few seconds to get Jake out of there. By the time my theory was done, I was there, good, his car wasn't there yet. I ran in to the house.

" Oh, hey Renesmee, Jake's in his room" Billy said.

" Thanks Billy" I ran to his room, and opened the door. He was sleeping, great, well I was strong enough to carry him, but screw it.

" Jake, Jake, wake up, come on" I shoved him . He woke up and sprung from the bed and went into a crouched fighting position. But when he saw me, he stood up. " Come on Jake let's go, we need to leave" I grabbed his hand and led him out of the house, we started running in perfect time, I could hear my dad's Volvo, speeding down the street.

" What's going on Ness?" Jake asked. We stopped running in the meadow where I got pregnant.

" Well Jake, ummm, well you better sit down" I told him. He sat down on the grass.

" Uh , Jake, you know how I said that I couldn't get pregnant?" I asked him.

" Uh, ya because you're part vampire, what's this about Ness?" he quizzed me.

" Apparently that's not true, Jake, I'm pregnant" I whispered. He looked at me, the look of shock then fainted.

" JAKE, oh my god Jake, are you OK?" I went and knelt beside him, and started to shake him. He started to come through, and then he sat up straight. Then the shock and a hint of fear came across his face.

" Are you serious, you're dad's going to ki-" just then the sound of an anger voice came behind us. " JACOB BLACK!" " It was my father, he found us, crap. I turned around, and saw the daddy I had since I was born walk out beside the house, but this wasn't him, it was a different person, a different personality, and he was angry. Jake got in front in me, but I went to his side.

" Dad, you, you don't know what you're doing, you're not thinking straight" I tried but was unsuccessful to change his mind.

"Renesmee I know well in my right mind what I'm doing, I'm going to kill that dog" he said sharply. He made his way up towards us, and stopped in front of us. Still hyperventilating, he took one more step towards us, and then pushed Jacob.

" Edward, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight you" he was trying to apologize.

"Oh well Jake, you knocked my little girl up, are you to pussy, or what?" my daddy taunted. Then, he did something that made me extremely mad, and hurt me. He raised his fist, and punched him the face, breaking his nose, the scarlet blood dripped down from his nose. I cringed.

"DADDY NO!" I screamed, he didn't even turn to face me. He didn't care. Then Jacob retaliated, he drew his hand up and punched my dad square in the face, he lurched and then took my dad down, he had him pinned and he kept punching him in the face. I could only stand there and watch as two people I love face each other off. Jake suddenly went flying across the meadow. My dad walked up to Jacob while he got up and stumbled. The blood came in huge gushes down his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I held in my sobs of pain, and ran at slower vampire speed, up to Jake passing my dad. " Dad please stop, Jake's had enough"

" No he hasn't" he said, he clenched his fist, and raised it.

" Well then dad, you give me no choice" he was in mid swing, I built up my courage and then I....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Talk about a killer headache**

I stepped out in front of my dad, he didn't have time to stop, I had stood in the way just in time. My dad brought

his fist down, one last time, then, he punched me instead of Jacob. I fell to the ground in utter pain, I think he broke my jaw. I had just taken a full punch from a vampire, my dad stumbled back, shocked that- even thought it was an accident- he punched his own daughter in the face.

" Baby are you alright" Jake said. I turned my face toward Jacob to attempt to smile, and lie that I was OK. He then look of pure horror crossed my Jake's face. " Oh Nessie, we need to get you back home so Carlisle can check you out" he said in and urgent voice. He picked me up and started to walk. He was about to start running when, my dad grabbed Jake's arm, he spun him around to look at me, and just like Jake, pure horror came across his face.

" Jake, let me take my daughter home" he attempted to take me from Jacob.

" I think you've done enough Edward" Jacob said bitterly. Then, Jake started to sprint towards home, the look on my dad's face made me forget that I was pregnant. I started to cry, I tried holding in my sob, but I failed. I was in pain. Physically and emotionally. The sob made Jake nervous.

" Are you OK Renesmee?" he asked intentally.

" Ya Jacob, I'm OK, just, a lot of my plate right now" I whispered, my jaw was killing me. I could hear my dad jogging at Vampire pace behind us. I listened, to the pace, and the throbbing of my jaw. I felt a pain in my stomach, and a I heard a crack, it came from my stomach to.

" AHHHHHH!" I shrieked as loud as my own lungs would allow me. I clutched my stomach and screamed again. Jake stopped and genitally put me down. He checked my stomach,he must of heard the crack. Another shot pain went through my body and I screamed again.

"EDWARD! Get over here!" Jake yelled. It only took him seconds for my dad to get over.

" Renesmee, are you OK? What's wrong?" my dad asked, he was really concerned.

" My stomach really hurts daddy, and I heard a crack, I think it was a rib" I said as I cried.

"Ness honey, we need to get you to Carlisle, can we move you?" I nodded, my dad picked me up, I cringed, and we started to run. My stomach, and my jaw was killing me, I felt like utter crap.

" Daddy?" I called to him. He looked at me. " I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset, I just thought that since I was part vampire I couldn't get pregnant," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry" I started to bawl.

" It's OK sweetheart, I'm so sorry to, I can't believe that I punched you", if vampire could cry, he would. After we were done apologizing to each other, we arrived at home. My mother was waiting outside for us, dad ran me up the steps and put me down on the bed.

" Carlisle! Get over here!" Grandpa was at my dad's side in seconds.

" What wrong Edward?" Grandpa question my dad.

" Well I'll explain the jaw later, but, her stomach, we think the fetus broke a rib, and she has massive pain" my dad explained.

"RENESMEE! Oh my baby, are you OK?" My mom came bursting through the door. She saw my jaw, and her jaw gaped open. " What happened to your jaw?" she shrieked. "EDWARD what happened?" she yelled at him. My dad took my mother genitally by the arm, and took her out the door. My Grandpa looked at my stomach, and my jaw.

" Renesmee honey, your jaw is broken, how did this happen?" he said as he looked me over. I didn't want to tell, him, but it was now him and Jake in the room.

" Well, dad was trying to kill Jacob, and I had had enough, dad was in mid swing, and I stepped in front of him, and he hit me instead of Jake", I recalled.

" Renesmee, you took a full blow, you're not full vampire, something worse could of happened", he explained.

" But forget that for now, what happened to your stomach" he asked.

" Jake picked me up after he saw my face, he was about to run, when I heard a huge crack come from my stomach, then shooting pain" I said.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You punched our child, how could you?!" she screamed at him, as they walked back into the room, my dad at my mom's heels. " Bella love, I told you what happened, it was a complete accident, she walked right in front of me" he tried to tell her again.

" I just can't believe you did that" she shook her head

" We need to get you an x-ray"he suggested. Just then, another sharp pain went threw my stomach, and my stomach felt like it was going to rip. I screamed again.

" We still have the equipment from when Bella was pregnant, Edward, grab Ness and bring her down the hall" my Grandpa rushed, my dad grabbed me and took me down the hall. He put me down on a table, and everyone stepped back. Loud noises started to happen, and I guess that was the x-ray machine.

" It looks like the fetus has broken a rib, and that jaw is definitely broken, we'll need an ultra sound, since the fetus is more human, we should be able to treat it like it's human", he explained. " Edward, bring her to the other room, and then put her on the bed, we need an ultrasound". My Grandpa brought the Ultrasound over, and lifted my shirt, and put a cool gel on my stomach.

" Oohh, that's cold" I said. He put the mouse thingy on my stomach. I looked at the monitor.

"OK, there's the fetus-" he circled the picture, of the baby, " and like Renesmee, this fetus is growing in an amazing speed" he said. " It should take about 3 weeks, to a month, Renesmee, do you want to know the Sex of the fetus?" he asked me.

" Um. No thanks Grandpa Carlisle, I want it to be a surprise" I said.

" YOU can't be serious, you're keeping this monster, I'm not going to stand back and watch as this THING kill my only daughter!" my dad screamed.

" Dad, I'm keeping this baby, I'm not going to just kill it. It's Jacob's choice to,-" my dad looked at Jake.

" Well Jake, what'll it be?" my dad asked him.

" I don't know Edward, I guess I'm going with whatever Nessie chooses" Jacob said. My dad gave him a murderous stare. Grandpa, kept looking at my stomach with the Ultrasound. " Hmmm", Grandpa said.

" What is it Carlisle?" my mother asked.

" Well, it seems that Renesmee is pregnant, with not only one, she's carrying twins", Grandpa concluded.

" What?! Are you serious Grandpa Carlisle!", I lit up, Twins, Twins!! This was the best news.

" Oh Renesmee, congratulations baby!" my mother called and then hugged me. My dad stood in the corner and

gridded his teeth.

" Jake! Isn't this amazing?!" I asked him gleefully.

" Ya Nessie, this is great, double the fun" he said. He came and knelt beside me and grabbed my hand, he squeezed it and I squeezed back. "We'll do this together babe" he whispered.

" I know we'll be great parents" then I kissed him. I cringed, my jaw really killed. My dad growled. Grandpa rubbed the gel off my stomach.

" Jake? Can you carry me to my room, here, my stomach and jaw still hurt" I said.

" Oh ya Nessie, I'll put a cast on your jaw soon, just don't talk a lot" Grandpa said. Jake picked me up and carried me back down the hall, he laid me down on my bed. He crawled in beside me, and I snuggled into him. He rubbed my stomach where our children were beginning their new life.

" Mmmm, that feels good Jake" I said. He kissed me lightly on the lips. We fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up with a pain in my stomach. I sat up quickly, and grabbed my stomach. I shook Jake, he woke up. He saw me clutching my stomach, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

" Ness, what's wrong?are you OK?" he asked me.

" My stomach, the babies are just probably growing, can you just stay with me till the pain subsides?", I asked him back. He nodded his head. He rubbed my back. The pain didn't subside, it got worse and worse. I started to whimper. Jake pulled me closer and put me on his lap.

" Jake, Jake! Let me go!" I yelled. He let me go and I ran down the hall to the bathroom. I puked, and Jacob was beside me in an instant. "Can you get my dad please?" I asked and he ran downstairs. I could hear him talking to my dad. I then heard my dad run up the steps. He came in the bathroom, and shut the door.

" Renesmee, what's wrong baby?" my dad asked urgently. To weak to talk, I put my hand on his face and leaned on his side. I showed him me clutching my stomach, and a picture of a baby. He picked me up, and carried me back to my room, he laid me down on my bed, and gave me a kiss. He brushed the side of my face, and started to hum. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. When I woke up, my dad was still beside me, petting my hair. He looked down at me, and kissed my forehead.

" Are you feeling better Renesmee?" my dad asked me. I tried to open my mouth to talk, but it wouldn't open. I put my hand up to my face, and I could feel something metal. " Don't worry about that, it's the jaw brace" my dad said. I just smiled, and sat up, I got off the bed, I walked down the steps and into the living room. Everyone was watching t.v, I walked in, and they all stared at me. I waved. Everyone waved back. I went and sat on Jake's lap. He kissed my neck, my dad didn't do anything, strange.

" Hey, you all better now?" Jacob asked. I nodded. I put my hand up to Jake's cheek. I showed him a picture of us walking.

" Sure, I'll go, Edward, Ness wants to know if we can go for a walk" he told my dad.

" Ya, it's OK with me" my dad said plainly.

What's up with my dad , he's acting strange. Whatever, I'll just keep to myself for right now.

** Hello, as i said before, this is my first fanfic. Any advise or opinions would be awsome. So please click that pretty little button down there and Reiview.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Excitement **

We walked around and talked about random things. But, we needed to talk about our future and what will be in it.

" Jake, are you happy about the twins?" I cocked my head to the side. He stopped walking and turned me around so we were facing each other. He looked down towards my stomach and touched it. It had grown since the last day and a half. He then touched my stomach, and then looked into my eyes. He then smiled, and kissed me passionately.

" Does that answer your question?" he asked with another question. I nodded, giving him my answer.

" I think you are going to be a great father" I said. He looked at me again, and smiled, a loving smile.

" Thanks Renesmee, you'll make a wonderful mother", he said. Renesmee, he never calls me Renesmee, unless its very serious. I smiled at him, as far as my muscles would allow. I got on my knees, and crawled over to him. I looked up to his face, and got back kneeling, I grabbed his face, and kissed him. I then jumped on his lap, put my arms around him, and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Jake was kinda stiff, he stopped me, and I looked at him quizzically.

" Ness, we can't do this, your pregnant" he reminded me.

" Oh, I know, I didn't want that, just a little loving" I said, then kissed him again. He smiled, and then kissed me back. We spent the afternoon kissing and snuggling in the grass.

" We better get going home now" I said. We got up, and started to walk.

" Ohfff" I sputtered. I put my hand to my stomach and rubbed it.

" Are you OK Ness?" Jacob asked.

" Nothing, well something terrific! The babies kicked!" I grabbed his hand and put it to my stomach, a look of utter shock and pleasure crossed his face, he forced his hand- not hard- toward my stomach. I genitally put my hand over his. We looked at each other for what seemed forever.

" Come on, let's go home" I grabbed his hand and started to walk. We talked about the names of our children, and our future's. We arrived at the house, not realizing the time that had past. The door opened just as I was going to open it, it was aunt Rosalie, she had a big smile on her face. It creeped me out, what was wrong with her, but then it hit me. She didn't know I was pregnant, she must of just been told. Crap, Aunty Rosalie happy, super happy was seriously scary.

" Renesmee! I can't believe you didn't tell me! This is fantastic!" she squealed.

" Aunty Rosalie, you don't need to get that excited" I looked at my mom and dad that were sitting on the couch,

"you needed to tell her?" I asked my parents.

" Well, she wanted to know what was up, you can't lie to Rosalie, it's to hard, she'll figure it out" my dad said, my mom nodded in agreement. I turned back to my aunt, whom was gleaming with joy. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me upstairs, I tried to hold on to Jake but he couldn't do it, he held on, but aunty Rosalie gave Jacob a murderous stare, he let go because he couldn't stop laughing. She pulled me up the steps. She brought me up to her room, and sat me on her couch, and she took a seat next to me.

" So, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I just didn't have time, and didn't get around to it I guess" I said.

" OK, so what are you going to name the baby?" she asked, ' The baby' she said, she must not know that I'm having twins. I guess she needs to know now.

" Well, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I guess I could have one of each" I egged her on. I guess she didn't get it, god i love my aunt Rose, don't get me wrong, but what a dunce.

" What names have you discussed for the child?" yep, she didn't have a clue.

I sighed, " Aunt Rosalie, apparently you didn't get it, I could have one of each, I'm having twins Aunty Rosalie" I told her, then she clued in.

" O MY GOD, twins! That's FANTASIC!" she yelled. She pulled me in a hug. She wouldn't let me go.

" Uncle Emmet! Can you come and get Aunt Rosalie off of me!" I yelled downstairs. I could hear his booming laugh, and him coming up the stairs. He walked into the room, and started to laugh again. He saw pinned into one place, unable to move. She had me pinned in a bear hug, the kind of hug Uncle Emmet would give. He coughed and she looked up at him, he move his towards the door in one swift movement, she grimaced and let go, she stalked off out the door.

" Thank you Uncle Emmet" I thanked.

" No problem kid, so congratulations, I heard I'm going to be a great Uncle" he smiled at me.

" Ya you are, 2 times over, I'm having twins" I said shyly.

" Well that's fantastic, I'm here for you if you need me OK?" he said

" Thanks again Uncle Emmet" I said and then hugged him, he hugged me back.

" No problemo" he said and walked out the door, Jake walked in, and hugged me, I buried my head in his chest and squeezed him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I can't believe this is happening again**

I was perfectly sound asleep, I woke up with a pain in my stomach. I got up, and ventured to the bathroom to get some advil. I opened up the cupboard, but I couldn't find the advil. I groaned, so I went downstairs to ask my mother where the advil was. I walked into the living room, dragging my feet, and one hand on my stomach.

" Hey mom, do you know where the advil is?" I asked her. She thought.

" Yes, it's upstairs, behind the pepto sweetheart" she said.

" Ugh I just looked there, thanks mom" I said and headed to the stairs, my stomach was starting to hurt more, so I clutched it harder, and attempted to climb the steps. But the pain became unbearable, another small crack came from my stomach, my legs gave out, and I fell, down the stairs.

I laid there at the bottom of the steps, in so much pain, from my stomach, my ribs, and my leg. Another crack from my stomach.

" Oh god, Renesmee, honey are you OK?" my mom said urgently, but her question seemed so far away. Darkness seemed to engulf me. I could hear my loved ones panic around me, but Jake wasn't there. But the panicking stopped , because the darkness took over me.

**Bella's point of view**

" Hey mom, do you know where the advil is?" my daughter asked me. I thought for a moment.

" Yes, it's behind the pepto sweetheart" I told her.

" Ugh, I just looked there, thanks mom" she complained. She turned and left, I went back to watch tv, that's when I heard her fall. She came crashing down the steps. I, plus the rest of our family that was there at the time, ran towards my precious child. I heard a crack come from her stomach, the babies must be growing, Carlisle and Edward were out hunting, I must do the best I can to help.

" Oh god Renesmee, are you OK?" I pleaded to my daughter. I grabbed her in my arms, and ran upstairs, past the others. I ran into the room where the x-ray and the hospital bed, I laid her there in the bed. I grabbed my cell from my pocket, I dialed Carlisle's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

" Hello Bella" Carlisle said as he answered the phone.

" Hi Carlisle, I need you to come home right now, there's an emergency with Renesmee, she fell down the steps, and I heard a crack, something broke, and I think she broke a leg. I need you to come home, NOW!" I yelled.

" OK Bella, I'm coming home I should be there in about 5 minutes, just stay with Renesmee and stay calm" he said back to me. He hung up the phone, and I closed mine, and went back to daughter. She was burning up, so I went downstairs and I wet a cloth with cold water, I grabbed a cup, and filled it with ice. Even though I and my family don't eat, we keep the ice and food around for Jacob, and Renesmee. I ran back upstairs, I put the cooled cloth on her forehead. If she woke up I would get her to chew on the ice chunks. I took a chair and sat beside her, and ran my fingers through her hair, waiting for Carlisle.

He ran in through the door and immediately went to Renesmee, he picked her up and put her the x-ray table.

" Step back Bella" he told me, I did as he said. The machine started to murmur, it was taking the pictures of her ribs, then moved down to her leg. Carlisle came back to Renesmee, he picked her up, he put one arm under her head and the other under her legs, he put her on the bed close to the x-ray machine. Where I had had her before. He ran back to get the prints from the x-ray.

"Mommy?" I could hear my daughter's weak voice travel towards me. I ran to her and kneeled down beside her. I

immediately started to brush her hair back.

" What is it sweetheart?" I asked.

" What happened? I can't remember", she said.

" Well, you fell down the stairs because the babies were growing, you broke your leg because you fell" I told her.

" Wow, that sounds like the old you", she said, chuckled, then winced.

I chuckled along with her. " Shhh hun, you need to rest, you've already had a full day today" I said, she closed her eyes, and drifted off into a hopefully deep sleep.

**I know this was short but the future chapters i hope will be longer, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Always a thought and never and Achievement **

**BOV**

Edward ran in the door as I walked down stairs. The look of panic and pain was on his face. He must of talked to Carlisle, I thought I had heard him talking to someone up there.

" Where's Renesmee?" he asked in a rush.

" Sshh, you need to calm down, she's all right, she's upstairs sleeping. Just leave her be", I walked up to him and brought him into a deep embrace, I rubbed his back in order to make him calm down. " Do you know if Jake knows?" I asked him.

" No he doesn't , he's not thinking about that right now," he paused, a look of discussed went across his face, " oh god! That's disgusting, can he not think that about my daughter!" he shrieked. I started to chuckle, he raised an eyebrow.

" What? Do I amuse you?" he asked.

" Well, since you asked, yes you do amuse me, relax, how bout we go back home so you can calm down, and we can snuggle, I'm feeling a little love deprived", I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him, once , twice, then moved my hand down to his butt.

"EWW! I don't need to see my parents making out right in front of me!" Renesmee yelled. I turned my toward her, and a smile crossed her my face. I unwrapped my arms from Edward and put them around her.

" I'm glad your feeling better honey. And F.Y.I, to let you know, that's how you were made, you should be happy that your parents love each other," I said to her, then looked at her stomach, which she saw. She started to blush. "See now you know what I'm talking about, but I understand what you mean, I didn't like seeing my parents" I told her. She smiled, and I smiled back. I kept one arm around her shoulders, and I turned around to Edward. He was smiling, he walked up, and he gave us a big hug, pulling us into his chest. He let us go, Carlisle walked down with x-rays.

" Oh, hello Edward. Now it looks like the babies did break a rib. And after you left Bella, I took an ultrasound, the babies have grown at a massive rate, if they keep growing at this rate, Renesmee should give birth in two to three weeks" he explained, he sounded a little worried.

" Two weeks, that's not a long time. Do we now need to monitor her or something. Do you need to do some tests, will she be safe to deliver, or will we need to preform a c- section?" Edward asked. By Carlisle's silence I figured he was calculating and thinking of the possibilities.

" We it's up to Nessie, but we can try natural child birth, if things go wrong we'd have to do a emergency c-section", he explained to us. I looked back at my baby girl, she didn't look to scared, but a just little. She put her hand up to my face, showing me a picture of her and I, then the cottage. I figure that she wanted to go back to the cottage to talk.

" OK let's go to the cottage baby", I grabbed her hand and we started to walk towards the cottage. We arrived there and I opened the door. She stepped inside, we made our way to the bed, and we sat down. I put my hand on her leg, and looked into her eyes, searching for questions and answers.

" What did you want to talk about sweetheart?" I asked her.

" Well, I wanted to know if we could go shopping tomorrow for clothes and stuff for the babies?" she answered and questioned back.

" Of course, I would love to go shopping with you, But, we would need to go for the boy, if you have one that is. We should let Aunt Alice come with us to get some girl things. It would be complete torture to her if she couldn't come" I told her. She nodded her head in agreement. " Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" I asked her.

" No, I just wanted to know if you'll be there for the birth" she said. If I could cry I would have, that was so touching for a parent to hear, I embraced her, I squeezed her tight then let go.

" Thank you baby, that means so much to a mother to hear that" I said. " Now, we should get back to the house, I bet you that your father's looking for you, or even worse, your boyfriend" I said and covered my mouth,bringing in a big gust of air.

" Shut up mom" she said, then she play slapped me on my arm.

" Come on, let's go" I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. We talked as we walked back to the house. As we walked into the door, a flash knocked me down to the ground. I looked down, I should have been prepared, there was Alice wrapped around my body like a frigin' constrictor. Damn pixie.

"Alice get off of me" I said. She, let go and I got up. She jumped up, and hugged me again.

" Oh thank you Bella, thank you so much," it looked like a light bulb went of in her head, " oh, I should get started looking up things" she said and ran off, probably towards her room. A chuckle came from behind me, I turned around to see Edward leaning against the kitchen wall under the archway. A smile was plastered on his face.

" May I help you Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

" As a matter of fact you can, answer me this one question, what did you promise Alice?" he asked me back, still smiling.

" Renesmee go to your room please, your father and I need to talk" she smiled at me, gave me a hug, and walked off.

" Well, I didn't really promise her anything. Renesmee and I had gone home, to the cottage, and she asked if we could possibly go shopping for the babies. I being the mother was secretly enthusiastic, and said yes, but I also said that we should only go shopping for boys clothing if she has one, 'cause I knew that Alice would love to go shopping for girls clothing. I guess that she saw the future." I told him.

" Well leave it to Alice to spoil our grandchildren, I mean Renesmee never wore the same thing twice" he said.

" That's what Aunts are for" I said back. I took my husbands hand and pulled him over to me, I kissed him and he kissed me back. " You want to go back to the cottage, and" I pulled myself up towards his ear, and whispered what I wanted to do into his wanted. His eyebrows raised and smiled.

" I wouldn't mind doing that", he said. We started to walk, as we reached the back door, Jacob came bursting through the door, damn another good planned foiled.

"There goes our night" Edward said. Jake ran up to us panting.

" What happened to Renesmee, is she OK, are the babies?" Jake pilled us with questions. I grabbed his arms and hugged him, trying my best to soothe him. I pushed him out of our hug, still holding him by the arms. I gave him a warming smile, but that didn't calm him down.

" Listen Jake, the babies grew, and she fell down the stairs, because of her vampire state, she's already healed. You might want to spend some time with her, it won't be long before the babies grow again, she only has, about a week to go, the babies are growing faster than Carlisle expected", I explained to him. He looked back at me and Edward one last time, and ran of to the stairs, I could hear him run up the stairs, I just stood there, recapping the events that have taken place this past week.. My baby falling down the stairs, and the grimaces, and bruises that have overtaken my only child. Dry sobs escapes me. Edward came up behind me and took me into his arms, I turned around and cried into his shirt.

" Come on, let's go home" he said into my ear, he took my hand and led me outside to our home.

REVIEW!!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Slap Happy**

**RPOV**

I was upstairs, reading my mother's old favourite book, which was now mine, Wuthering Heights, that's when I heard feet pounding up the steps. It didn't take long before Jake was in my room, he saw me and quickly sat on my bed and took me into a big bear hug. The force of his hug put pressure on my stomach.

" Jake, I know that your, upset, and I also know that you love me, but, I am pregnant, your hurting my stomach, and probably the babies," I said, he immediately let go of me and kissed me hard on the lips, his warmth felt inviting, I kissed him back.

" Are you OK Renesmee?" he asked me after we were done kissing. I smiled at him, he was so sweet.

" Jake, the babies were just growing. I'm fine now", I told him.

" I swear to you, till the babies are born, I'll always be near, and watch over you" he said to me.

" Tomorrow, mom and I are going baby shopping, only for boys though, and possibly the cribs, and stuff. If your not on duty tomorrow, or have some spare time, you want to come. That way you could watch over me", I asked.

" I guess I could, I'll tell same later. So what have you been doing, while I wasn't hear?" he asked.

" Umm, well aside of the babies, and talking to mom about shopping, reading" I lifted up the book, and smiled. " I'm kinda tired Jake, are you going to stay hear or are you going to go downstairs?" I asked.

" I think I'm going to stay here, I'm getting a little tired to" after he said that, he got up, lifted the covers to squeeze his 6''7 body in beside me. I rolled over and his arm went around my waist, I enjoyed the warmth. For some reason, being pregnant has made me cold. He snuggled into me, and I did the same, he tucked his chin between my jaw and shoulder.

" I love you Renesmee" he whispered into my ear, I turned my head around so that I could face him, I smiled at him, and then I kissed him. I pulled away to look at him, he had a smile plastered on his face. He leaned in and kissed me back. I nestled back into the position I was before.

" I love you to Jacob, I always will" I told him. We both fell asleep in the matter in minutes.

I woke up to my mother lightly shaking me. Jake still had his arm around me, so she has to reach farther. I turned my head to face her, Jake was lightly snoring into my face, ugh, dog breath. My mother had a smile on her face. I guess she was egar to go shopping. I pulled Jacob's arm off of me, not trying to wake him, his arm was half way off of me when a loud snore escaped him. I stopped, and looked up at my mother.

" Don't worry, didn't you ask him to come with us?" she asked.

" How do you know I asked him?", I asked her.

" I'm a vampire baby, I hear everything" she said, she then raised an arm and swung her hand palm down, a large smack erupted from beside me. Jake's eye opened in a flash, and he fell out of the bed, holding one of his cheeks. With a thump, he landed on his back and looked up at my mother, astonishment pasted onto his face. I started to laugh, as did my mom.

" Hey, what the hell was that for, it's not funny. Your a vampire now, stuff hurts. It's not like when you tried to punch me for kissing you, god damn it Bella", he complained.

" Stop your whining, I could of done a lot worse, your such a baby now", she told him. " Now get up, both of you get dressed, we're leaving soon." then she walked out the door and closed it.

I got off the bed, stepping around Jake. I offered him a hand, he grabbed it, and pulled it. I fell down onto his chest, I stupidly giggled like a school girl, immediately I covered my mouth. Jake laughed at my outburst. He kissed me, and slide me over beside him, placing me on my butt. He stood up, and offered his hand to me, I took it and he hoisted me up. I stumbled a bit, so he held me close.

" Come on lets get dressed. Can you get me the pair of pants, and the shirt I left here baby?" he said, I went to the cabinet where I had some of my clothes, I found his stuff and threw it at him, I grabbed a red shirt and a pair of jeans, both from a maternity store that my aunt Rosaile had bought for me.

After we were done getting dressed, we took the others hand and walked down the steps into the living room. Everyone was there, they all gave me a loving smile.

" So, what was taking you two so long. I heard a couple noises upstairs, Having fun. Renesmee, I know that your pregnant, but you guys need to take a break", my uncle Emmet said.

" Shut up Uncle Emmet", after I was done that sentence, my Aunt Rosalie slapped the back of his head. " Thank you Aunty Rose" I sincerely said.

" No problem Renesmee" she said back.

"Well, are you ready to go mom?" I asked her. She stood up, but before she came over she leaned down and kissed my father.

" Why not get a room you two" Uncle Emmet said.

She got up and turned around to face him, she walked up to him, and stuck her face into his. " Hey guess what, we had a deal, I won those I don't know, dozen or so arm wrestling matches, so you can't make fun of my love life anymore. 'Kay Emmybear" she stood up, then slapped him right up the side of his head. She then walked off. " Come on you two" she called from behind us, I took one last look at my Uncle, he held the side of his head, and he looked down at the floor. Everyone but him was laughing..

Jake tugged me arm, and we left the house, we got into my dad's Volvo, and drove off.

We stopped in Port Angeles, hundreds of people littered the sidewalks and stores. We all got out of the car and walked down the street. We stopped at store that looked interesting and walked in.

" Remember, we're only looking for boys stuff", my mother said.

" That shouldn't be hard, look at all this stuff" Jake said, looking around the store in awe. He looked down at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk.

I picked up adorable little blue shirt, it had a small sailboat on it, I showed it to Jake and my mom bot thought it was cute so I put it in the cart. We spent the next 2 hours in this store. We ended up getting loads of stuff, baby booties, shorts, shirts, and pants, all of different sizes because, the babies are growing at a rapid rate, like I had.

" Good gracious little lady, are you buying for a family or what?" the cashier said in amazement.

" No, no, my family loves to spoil me. But I am having twins, possibly boys, we just want to be prepared", I said back, leaning against Jake and rubbing his arm.

" Well congratulations, that'll be $324. 57", my mom took her wallet out of her purse and took out $400, she gave it to the cashier.

" Keep the change" my mom said, the cashiers jaw dropped.

" T. Thank you miss, have a pleasant day" he said in a cheerful tone. We walked out of the store and down to the next store, we did this for the next 5-6 hours. By the time we were done, we had got the crib, and all the essentials, diapers, power and all that.

We got home at 8:30, everyone was still in place, they were watching football. Jake took the bags from my hands and brought them upstairs for me. I walked up there soon after him, I was absolutely exhausted. I through myself onto my bed right beside my Jacob. I took his hand and put on top of my stomach, he began to rub my stomach, which felt really good. I had some light cramping, what fun.

" I love you Jacob" I said lovingly.

" I love you to Ness" he said, he propped himself up on his elbow. He leaned in and kissed me. I took his head in both if my hands and pulled him in, we continued to kiss, deep and passionate. He thew one leg over me, he placed himself on top of me, kissing me , I put my arms around his neck, again to pull him closer to me.

" My, my, if you two are going to do that, you might want to shut the door. Your father would freak", my Aunt Alice said. O god, this was embarrassing. I should have shut the door. Jacob quickly got off of me, and I sat up as fast as my pregnant self would allow.

" Sorry Aunt Alice, we forgot about the door, what did you need?" I asked,

" I came up hear to tell you that we're going to Port Angeles tomorrow for girl shopping, it's supposed to cloudy, and lover boy, this time you ain't coming", she said and giggled as she walked away.

" I guess I should put the clothing we bought away, you want to help Jake?" I asked him.

" OK, I guess I need to get used to it" he chuckled. I chuckled along with him. I went to pick up a bag, when I stubbed my foot, hurting most of my toes.

"Ow, damn that hurt", I said as I leaned over to check my foot, the way I was bent over scared Jake, to him it probably looked like I was holding my stomach, he must of thought that the babies were growing, and hurting me.

" Ness, are you OK?" he said over protectively.

I stood up, " Ya, I just stubbed my foot on the wall, but thanks for coming over to check on me, that was very sweet of you"i told him, I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. But that wasn't the end of my pain, another cramp came by again.

" I need to sit down, I'm getting one of those cramps" I said, Jake came and sat down beside me. He stared at me and I did the same. " I don't need to this now, I am tired and I'm going shopping tomorrow with Aunt Alice" I said.

" I guess we don't need to do it right now, you should go to bed, rest up, I'll see you in the mourning", he said.

" You're not staying here?" I asked.

" I got to go do rounds, I can't goof off for long, have fun shopping tomorrow, I love you Nessie" he said, I gave him a smile, he walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving me to go into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- What's happening?**

**RPOV**

" RENESSMEE!! Wake up, I want to go!", I woke up to my Aunt Alice's face in mine, and she was her usually whiny self. I blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up.

" Can I wake up first?" I asked her.

" No, get up. I picked you out some clothes, get dressed, come down stairs, and we'll leave", she said and ran off. I sat up, and went to my bathroom, I brushed my hair, teeth, and put my makeup on. I went back to my room and put the clothes my Aunt Alice had laid out for me.

I walked downstairs, still half asleep, I rubbed my eyes. I walked into the living room.

"OK Aunt Alice, let's go" I said, but, she wasn't there. "Where's Aunt Alice?" I asked anybody who was listening.

" She's already in the car Renesmee" my Aunt Rosalie told me. Wow, already in the car, she must be excited, on the other hand, when is Alice not excited about shopping.

" Thanks again Aunt Rose, hey listen, you want to come shopping with us?" I asked her. A smile spread wide across her face.

" Oh, thank you for inviting me honey, I would love to come" she said, she stood up and ran to the kitchen, she came out only milliseconds later with her purse. " OK let's go, come on Bella, we got to go" she said, and ran out the front door. My mom got up and got her purse, she took me by the arm, and we headed off to the car. Aunt Alice, and Rose were in the front seat, bouncing with joy.

" This should be fun" my mom said from my left.

" Come on, let's get this over with" I said back. I opened up the door, my mom slid into the car, I came in after her and sat next to her. My mom and I sat quietly in the back while my Aunts talked about babies, and clothes and how cute they are.

" So, what names have you decided on for the babies?" my mom softly. As soon as my mom finished her sentence, my Aunts shut up, leaving the spotlight on me.

" Well, Jacob and I were discussing that not long ago. For boys we were thinking; Jacob, and I thought it would good if we named a boy Edward, and for girls, we liked Ella, it's a mix of Bella and Edward, and Rachel, after his sister" I said.

" Honey, I think naming on of the babies after your father is fantastic, and I'm honored that you incorporated my name into one of the names , I love the other names, they're beautiful" my mom said, she leaned in and kissed my forehead.

" I agree Nessie, those names are wonderful, it's so sweet that you mixed your parents names together, like they did with you", my Aunt Rose said, Aunt Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Port Angeles was just as crowded as it was yesterday, we walked into a store, and Aunt Alice went over to thefront desk.

" Hello, how my I help you, do you need help finding something?" the cashier asked.

" Hi, no, I ordered a bunch of clothes from here, my name is Cullen, Alice" she said.

" Oh yes, Mrs. Cullen. One moment please" she left the desk and went to the back, she came out with a large box, she set it down with a large huff. " There you are, that'll be-" she checked the receipt on the box, " $486.35, Mrs. Cullen", she said. She paid her and we went back to the car to drop off the box.

" OK, now where do you want to go now?" she asked.

" Where? It looks like you bought enough clothes for right now" I said.

" We still need to get some other clothing, stuff for when they get older, and we can just go shopping, maybe by you some clothes for after the birth", she explained

" Whatever, let's go" we all grabbed each others hand and we walked down the boardwalk.. We walked into all kinds of stores, they even dragged me into a skimpy store. They said that I needed to get some stuff for when Jacob and I got married. We ended up in American Eagle. My Aunts were in the changing rooms.

Alice came out in a short jean skirt, and a clingy red tube top, she put on the black stiletto's that she bought at Spring. She looked fantastic.

"That's amazing, you look fantastic, I think you should buy it" I told her. She went back into the change room, and Aunt Rose walk out in a black short dress with an open back, it gave her a lot of cleavage.

" That look so cute on you" my mom gushed. " Get it" she said, and pushed her back into the changing room. " I think that wee should go look for some stuff for you" she said.

" Fine, let's go" I said. I started to get up, A shriek of pain escaped my lips, I fell to the floor. I held my stomach, another pain ridden cry poured out of my lips, the pain from my stomach was unbearable, they weren't growing, something different was happening, my god, were my babies dying? Were they hurt?

" Renesmee, what's wrong?" my mother asked in a frightened tone. " Alice! Rosalie! Hurry up and get dressed, somethings wrong with Renesmee!" my mother screamed. I screamed in pain again, nothing in the world could describe what I was felling at this moment. An employee had heard my shrieks, and my mothers.

" Miss, what's wrong, should I call an ambulance?" she asked urgently.

" I don't know what wrong, no need to call an ambulance, my father-in-law's a doctor, he can take care of this, thank you though" my mother said. Rosalie and Alice were at my side. My mother picked me up and at human speed ran me to the car. My Aunts got in the front seat, my mom laid me down and put my head on her lap.

Aunt Alice turned the engine on, and sped out of Port Angeles. I grimaced, cringed, and whimpered. My mom put her finger threw my hair, trying to soothe me. I screamed again, but this time, something other than pain happened. My legs felt wet. My water, it broke, I was going into labor.

" Alice hurry! I think Renesmee's water just broke" she barked at Alice, she started to go faster. We were stopped by a police car. Alice quickly pulled over, we all sat there, wilting impatiently. The cop got out of the cop car, my mom looked back to see where he was there.

" It's Charlie!" she announced. He walked up to the window, and his eyes widened, Alice rolled down the window.

" Alice! Why were you going so fast, I would suspect you of-" Alice interrupted him.

" I'm sorry Charlie, we have to go, Renesmee's going into labor" she rushed, and with that, she sped off. I heard the sirens of Charlie's cruiser behind us.

" Mommy? How much longer?" I asked her.

" Not much further baby, hang in there, deep breaths" she said to me. I could hear cruiser sirens behind us, the cruiser speed up, and went around us till the front.

We got home, my mom pulled me out of the car and ran into the house. My dad was at my side in an instant, looking over me.

" What's wrong Bella?" he demanded.

" Get Carlisle now! Renesmee's gone into labor!" she yelled back as she ran up the stairs. She placed me on the hospital bed that we had at the house. Carlisle rushed in not long after we had, he brought the ultrasound over, quickly put the gel on and looked at the monitor.

" We need to see how the babies are placed, if they're not head down, we'll need to do a c-section", he explained.

"Good, there head down, you can have a natural child birth, it's to late to give you the epidural, you can only have the IV", he told me.

" Mom?" Can you please go get Jake? I want him to be there when it happens" I asked her, she nodded, and ran out the door, my dad came in after she left. He came by my side and took my hand, he kissed my forehead.

" Renesmee, this hurts a father to see his daughter in pain like this you know", he told me.

" I'm sorry Daddy" I chuckled.

Jake burst through the door, my father moved so Jake could come beside me. He ran up to the side of the bed, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, he leaned in and kissed me intensely.

" Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing aside from the fact that I was told my girlfriend was going into labor, kinda freaky" he told me. I chuckled at him, I winced and cursed in a whisper as a contraction passed. They were getting more frequent, after the one contraction was done, another contraction came, this one was worse, I rapidly sat up, held my stomach and screamed. Jake could only sit there and watched as I writhed in pain, I could only imagine what this was putting him through as well. I threw myself back on the bed.

Carlisle ran back in as well as my parents.

" Renesmee, I need to see how dilated you are, don't worry" he grabbed my legs to put them up, but I stopped him.

" Hold on, Dad? I don't really feel comfortable with you looking, down there, can you come up hear by Jake please?" I asked him..

" Oh, ya I'll move" he said and walked up beside Jake. Grandpa Carlisle moved my legs up on the holsters, and checked how dilated I was. Contraction ravaged my body, putting me in grave amounts of pain. I stifled screams as he checked.

" You're 8cm dilated, you're having these babies now Renesmee" he said. He put on his smock and asked everyone else to do so. They did as he said. Jake took my hand and smiled at me, reassuring me that he'll be there and it was going to be OK, I smiled back.

" Are you ready baby? Take deep breaths and concentrate, everything is going to alright" my mom said as she stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath in.

" OK Renesmee push!" Grandpa Carlisle ordered.

Jake held one knee and my mom held the other, I gave all my might and pushed. I screamed, forcing the push harder, I eventually ran out of breath and stopped.

" Again" he egged on.

I counted to three, and pushed crying out once again.

" You're doing great Nessie, I know that you can do this, I love you" Jake spoke. I lied back down, and turned my head towards him, I smiled at him and mouthed ' I love you to' to him .

" One more time Rensmee" Carlisle told me.

I pushed my hardest again, and yelled. Then I heard one of the most beautiful sounds I ever have, the cry of I child, my child. I looked down towards the sound, I was weak, but not weak enough to see my first child.

" It's a girl" he announced. I could fell the warmth of tears stream down my cheek. I looked at Jacob, I could see him crying, he was looking at her, our baby girl. I lifted a hand and petted his cheek, he slated down towards me, and kissed me.

" You did it, just one more to go" he said.

" I don't know if I have the energy Jake" I told him.

" I know that you can" he said.

" What's her name?" asked Grandpa Carlisle. I looked at Jake, he nodded, knowing which name I would pick.

" Her name is Ella" I said.

" It's beautiful Renesmee, oh the other one is coming. Ready Reanesmee, 1,2,3 push" and with that I pushed. I gave up the push after a few seconds, I was to tired to go one, I was dizzy and disoriented. I closed my eyes, attempting to rest.

" Renesmee come on honey, just a couple more pushes" Grandpa said.

" I can't Grandpa, I'm too tired. I just want to sleep" I said and closed my eyes again, my mom lightly shoke me, forcing me to open my eyes.

" Come on Renesmee push!" grandpa called.. I built up the energy for another push, I screamed yet again. After the push was done, I collapsed back on the bed, to weak to do anything else. I just wanted to sleep

" One more push, come on Renesmee" Grandpa called.

" No, I can't I'm not strong enough" I said back.

" Just one more than you can sleep all you want" he said, I liked the sound of that. I took all my reserved energy and pushed, the pain could not be explained, I was in excruciating pain. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me, Then something happened, I don't know what though, but pain erupted from my Vagina after the baby was born, I screamed in agony. I coughed, I covered my mouth, but I found blood on my hand. Pain, pain and more pain vibrated through my body. Jake looked at my hand, then down towards the baby.

" Carlisle! What's happening!" shouted Jake.

" It appear that she's hemorrhaging, she's losing to my blood, the last baby tore at the skin as it came down, I need to stitch her up, or she'll die, so just please give me space", he said.

I looked at Jake, he was staring at me with fear in his eyes. I kept blinking, the world was going fuzzy. Darkness was enclosing me. I tried breathing but blood was in my lungs, every breath was a gurgle, I screamed in pain, and I believed that that those were the last breaths of my life. I closed my eyes, now welcoming the darkness, so my pain and suffering would end. The darkness surrounded me, and swallowed me whole, I took my last breath, and my whole world stopped.

**Jacob's POV**

" Carlisle! What's happening!" I shouted.

" It appears that she's hemorrhaging, she's losing to much blood, the last baby tore the skin as it came down, I need to stitch her up or she'll die, so please give me space" Carlisle said back.

I looked down at Rensmee, she was looking at me as I was her. She was blinking continuously like she had something in her eyes. She grimaced, cringed, and whimpered, she was in so much pain. She screamed, and something bad happened, the monitor that beeped her heart rate stopped. We all looked at the monitor. Edward pushed me out of the way.

" Renesmee honey, wake up, come on please, Renesmee" he was sobbing without the tears. " Carlisle" he called. He rushed over and checked Renesmee's pulse, he lowered his head.

" I'm sorry, she's gone" he announced.

Edward started CPR, Bella was directly in front of his, she was to sobbing tearless cries of pain, she kept whispering, ' Renesmee, my beautiful Rensmee'. Then it hit me, Renesmee _was_ dead, I rushed forward and pushed Edward out of the way, as he did me before. I started CPR. Minutes passed, I could see the tears that flowed from me on the dress that she was given before the birth. I stopped the CPR and laid my head down on her chest, she's gone, I couldn't believe that my Nessie was gone, what was I going to do. I looked up at Bella and Edward, Bella had her head buried into Edward's chest, I could hear her sobs. He had his head into her hair, he was tightly hugging her. Edward saw me looking at them, he lifted his head and looked back at me, that made Bella look. She broke away from Edward and rushed over to me she took me into her arms, and I cried on her shoulder.

" Bella, let's leave Jacob alone with Renesmee for a few minutes", Carlisle said resting a hand on my shoulder, he walked toward the kids to check on them , he looked at me sympathetically, and turned and walked out the door, followed by Bella and Edward. But before Edward left, he walked up to me, he to rested his hand on my shoulder.

" Jake, I know that we've had our differences from the day we met, but to let you know, now that you have the kids to yourself, I'll- we'll be here for you, if you need something, don't be afraid to ask" he told me.

" Thanks Edward, I was hoping that I could of called you father one day soon, and thank you, our son, he's named Edward" I took him and embraced him in a hug, he hugged me back. We stayed that way for about a minute. He tapped my back, and left.

**Can you believe it! Renesmee died. *sniff* *sniff*, well i told you i would change something. The next chapter is coming soon, i kinda have writers block, so can you give me some help. Please help me out, REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Our own personal Miracle**

I turned back towards my beautiful Renesmee that laid before me. She was drenched with blood, I grabbed as many tissues as I could and wiped her face and neck, her beautiful completion was free of blood. I sat down beside her, I laid my head down on her chest and cried more than I have in my entire lifetime. I spent minutes there. I remembered that my son and daughter were still in the room, I hurried over to them. There they lay, sleeping, it wouldn't be long before they woke up and demanded something to eat. I played with their exposed fingers. They looked so peaceful, their small russet coloured faces were relaxed, like they didn't even know that their mother just died.

I put my face in my hands, knowing that I had just lost the only person I could ever love, and my children have no mother, thank god that I have a whole family that'll treat them lovingly. I guess I needed to tell Billy that he's a Grandfather, and Charlie that he's a Great grandfather. I chuckled at the thought. But, I couldn't run my thought away from Renesmee, no matter what I was thinking about, my thoughts always led themselves back to her.

My attention was drawn to a sound that echoed in the room, I turned around, looking for the source.

" Bella? Edward? Is that you?" I called out. I ignored it and turned back to my children. I heard another sound, this time it was more distinctive, it was a cough, I quickly turned around, no one was there, only the babies, I and Renesmee, but Renesmee was dead, she couldn't cough, it wasn't me, was it? And it wasn't the babies I was just watching them. Another cough, I turned to Renesmee, blood covered her face again, but that was impossible, I cleaned her face. I walked over to her and put my face by hers , **Cough**, blood came from her mouth and spread across my face. I could see her chest moving up and down.

I started to cry, I tried to shout down to Bella and everyone, but no sound came out. I ran over to the sink and fill up a cup with water, I ran back to Renesmee, splashing the water on her face. It was a stupid attempt to wake her up but, I need to do the best I could to get her up, I needed her back in my life, as my lover, the mother of my children, and my soon to be wife.

" Renesmee!, Wake up, come on babe, I know that you can do it", I tapped her face, making her feel the sensation, so she knew that she needed to wake up.

I got to tell everyone, scream it to the world. I ran to the door, egar to tell Edward and Bella that their daughter was alive.

" BELLA!! Get up here NOW!!" I yelled. I could feel hesitation, but, I was met in seconds by Bella. I could tell in her eyes that she was afraid. I gripped her by the shoulders and turned her to face me, a wide smile place across my face.

" Jake what's wrong?! Why are you smiling?", hurt and sadness immediately replaced her fear.

" No, listen, don't you hear that?" I asked. She listened carefully. Puzzlement was the only thing you could grasp off her face.

" I don't hear anything Jake, the only thing that I heard was, well you breathing, and you accelerated heart rate" she told me.

" Bella, listen to me, I wasn't breathing, and feel my pulse it's not going that fast" I took her fingers and placed them on my neck, her eyes widened. Within milliseconds, she gone, I looked over at Renesmee, Bella was petting her face, whispering at a tone that I couldn't hear.

" Carlisle, Edward get your asses up here!" she screamed. They came but her side, both pushing me out of the way.

" What's wrong Bella?" Edward stood behind her. " Bella you need to realize, that as much as we want and try. Our baby isn't coming back", he tried to lead her away, but she was rooted in place.

" No Edward, listen, can't you hear that! That beautiful tempo of her heart, Carlisle, can't you?and look at her chest, it's barley moving, but it's moving, Edward she's alive, our baby's alive!" she said, he looked at her as if she was crazy. His face lighted up, he could hear it, her heart, her breath.

"Carlisle, can you wake her up?" Edward asked.

" No need, she'll be awake in 3 minutes and 2....7 seconds" Alice said in her small pixie voice, I looked at her she was smiling, she tilted her head at me, I looked at her, and smiled back, I mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

" No Problem, anything for my favourite niece" she said ans skipped away. I turned back, Edward had his arm drapped over Bella's shoulder, both Staring at me with wide grins. I walked up to Edward, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I opened the box, exposing a small but quaint diamond ring. Bella gasped, knowing what I was going to do.

" Edward? I just wanted to ask for your blessing, I love Ness with all my heart, I couldn't see her in this type of pain again, I just...just want your blessing" I said.

" Of course" he replied.

A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I hugged him, then Bella. " Thank you" I said, "It's going to be awesome to call you family"

**RPOV**

How was this possible, I thought that I was dead. I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't really grasp whom it was.

" ...just need you blessing" I could hear, it was Jake, but what the hell was he talking about. Blessing.

Not long after I could see a light, I was told never to go near the light but I couldn't help myself. It felt like I needed to, like it was pulling me, so I gave in the light surrounded me. It got to bright, I blinked multiple times, my eyes focused, I could see everything, my parents, Grandpa and Jake. Jake. My Jake. I used all of my will power to sit up. Everyone turned towards me. The surrounded me in an instant.

" Oh, Renesmee, my beautiful baby girl, I though you were gone forever" my mother said, taking me into a hug, I swear that she wouldn't let me go. I turned my attention to my dad.

" Renesmee Honey, welcome back, we thought that you weren't coming back" he said, I could feel the tears swell up and spill over the brim of my eye lids. I looked over to Jake, he was crying, just like I was. My parents moved away so that he could get to me, he slowly walked up, he grabbed my face and kissed me, I took his face in my hands and returned the gesture.

" I missed you" he whispered into my ear,

" Same here" I giggled.

" You should she our babies, their beautiful, just like you" he said.

" I want to see them" I responded.

" Carlisle, can you bring the babies please" Jake called, his head still rested on mine. He brought the babies over and placed then in my arms. A little boy and girl, I assumed that my baby boy was named Edward.

" My little Ella and Edward" I said Jake looked at me quizzically.

" How did you know that his name was Edward?" he asked.

" A mother's hunch" I said and smiled. The squirmed in my arms they stired, they opened their, they blinked me. Their eyes surprised my. For babies with russet skin, the had amazingly bright blue eyes. They smiled at me, I smiled back.

"_Hello mommy_" a voice echoed through my mind, it was a little boys voice. I looked down at my baby boys face, he smiled again.

" _Are you talking to me"_ I thought.

" _Of course, we can hear your thoughts, and others can hear ours, only if we choose. Edward and I have a link with each other, and our link is connected with you, can't you feel it?"_ Ella asked. The strange thing was that I could, I could feel a presence in my mind, like I know where my children are at all times.

' Renesmee are you OK? You've been quiet for a while" Jake asked.

" It amazing Jake, the twins, they can hear people's thoughts, just like you dad, and you can hear their thoughts , if they choose, plus they have a link, a mental link, and that mental link is also connected to me. They have a full vocabulary" I told them.

"Really?" Jake asked. " I wonder..." his sentence trailed off. Shock came across his face, " That's amazing" he said.

" Mom? Can you get me some clothes, I'd like to go downstairs, so everybody can meet the twins" I said.

" Renesmee, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, you just died" she said.

'" I swear mom I'm fine" she looked at me again and left, only to return moments later with my clothes. " Umm, can you guys leave while I get dressed" I asked, they filed out the door so I could get dressed. I got up and almost fell, not used to my legs. I stumbled up, and placed my children in their crib. I got dressed, and grabbed my babies again. I met them outside and walked downstairs with them. I walked into the living room. Rose was by my side first, she played with Ella's fingers.

" May I" she asked, I nodded, she took Ella and went and sat beside Emmett, they played with Ella. I walked up to my Aunt Alice and place Edward in her arms, Jasper looked at Edward and smiled, he played with his fingers.

" Their beautiful Renesmee" Alice said.

" Renesmee" Jake called, I looked at him, he was propped up on one knee. I covered my mouth, muffling a gasp. ' Renesmee Carile Cullen, will you accept my proposal of marriage?" he asked, he opened up the velvet box, exposing a small diamond ring.

" Oh, Jake No" I said, the look of shock and heartbreak swept across his face. Every one gasped at my answer, Jake stayed that way. I knelt down and took his face in my hands, I smiled.

" I'm joking, of course I'll marry you!" I said, then I kissed him

** Isn't that sweet, Can you believe it Renesmee came back to life!!!! So Review. Give me some advise if you'd like. Thank youz, TTYL peoplez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Preparations**

**RPOV**

" Renesmee, honey wake up, it's the big day" my mom said, shaking me slowly. I woke up to my mother smiling at me.

" What?" I asked.

" It's your wedding day sweetheart" she said. I sat up in bed, now remembering that I was getting married today, marrying the only man that I could ever love.

" OK, I'm getting up, what are we doing first?" I asked.

" Well, we're going to do your hair, but before you do anything, go say hi to your kids, and then hop into the shower, OK?" she said. I nodded.

I got up and headed to the door, I went to the living room, spotting my babies. It's only been a couple of weeks, but my twins look like they're 4, they grow way to fast.

_Good morning kids,_ I thought. They turned towards me and ran to me, each grabbing one of my legs, giving me a tight squeeze.. _Are you kids hungry? _I asked.

_No, Grandma Esme made us something to eat _Edward said.

_Mommy? Can I come with you while Aunty Alice plays Dress up with you? _Ella asked.

_Of course, and she's playing dress up on me because I'm getting married remember? Edward do you wan to come?"_I asked my son. His deep blue eyes stared into mine.

_No thank you Mommy, Uncle Emmett said that he'd play with me later, _ he told me.

_You know, you need to start talking aloud soon, _ I told them.

_Yes mommy _ the both said in unison.

"Well then, come on Ella, we should get showered so we can get ready", I said, taking her hand and heading to the stairs. I looked around but couldn't find Jake.

" Do you guys know where Jake is?" I asked.

" Renesmee, the groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding", I heard Alice chirp up from upstairs. I shook my head at her statement, did it really matter? We walked up to my Aunt Alice's room, where it seemed all the girls were. We walked into the room, everyone smiled at Ella, them at me.

" Ella stay here with everyone so that I can have a shower, then, if Grandma Esme doesn't mind, she can give you a bath as I get ready", I told her, " You don't mind Gradma Esme do you?" I asked.

" No dear, I don't mind", she said with a smile. God bless her heart.

**I walked to the bathroom, i turned the shower on, I stepped and relaxed into the warm. I started to think about the wedding. I was getting married, today! i could picture my Jake at the end of the aisle, my children, the ring bearer and a beautiful flower girl. My brides maids, Rosalie, my mom, Grandma Esme, and Alice of course. Oh god, and my uncle Emmett being the Reverend. i chuckled to myself. And one of the best parts, my dad, giving me away to the man i love.**

**I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I ran the bath, putting a little bit of bubbles into it Once done, I walked back to Alice's room.**

**" Ella, your bathes ready, go get in" I said. She ran out the door with Esme running after her, i could hear her giggles down the hall as Esme caught her. I chuckled.**

**" Alright lets get this over with" I said. I sat on a stool and Alice started to blow dry my hair. She finished brushed it out, making me flinch every time she hit a knot. Once she was done, she put my hair into curlers.**

**" While your hair is doing it's thing we're going to do your makeup" Alice spoke.**

**" Oh fun" I said sarcastically. She smacked me on the shoulder, i rubbed it, it didn't really hurt, it was like if someone were to pinch you. Then i remember the last time someone made fun of Alice's interests. Uncle Emmett made harmless joke- well i thought it was harmless- about how retarded shopping was. That was the first and last time i heard Uncle Emmett make a comment about Alice's interests.**

**Alice finished with the foundation and started on the eyeshadow. Though i hated people dressing me up and putting make up on me, i strangely enjoyed the feeling her putting the shadow on my eyes. Once she finished, she started the blush, it didn't take very long until the blush was done and the lip stick and gloss was being applied.**

**" Renesmee, you look absolutely beautiful" my mother said. **

**I looked into the mirror directly in front of me. At first, I didn't recognize myself. Alice had put on a light brown shadow that made my eyes brighter, and had the natural effect. On top of the lid, she put a small amount of pink. The blush made my cheekbones look higher, I could also tell that there was slight red tinge to the blush. I went to touch my face, but it was shot down my another hand.**

" **Don't. Touch. Your. Face", Alice warned me. I scowled at her, why should I not touch my face it was beautiful. I rolled my eyes at her, she glared at me then smiled. Why was she smiling?**

" **Time for your hair!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes now knowing why she was smiling. She began taking out the curlers. My hair fell down to my face, I was watching what Alice was doing in the mirror. She grabbed the hairspray, and a comb. She took some of my hair and started to tease it, adding volume to it. She turned the stool around so I couldn't see what she was doing anymore. **

**She stepped back to admire her work, she added the finishing touches and stepped back again. **

" **You are to not touch your hair or makeup, I'm going to make sure that the boys have got Jacob stated, then, I'm going to go get your dress" She said and skipped off. I stood up and walked around, I needed to stretch my legs.**

" **Oh mommy, you look pretty", I turned around to see my little girl wrapped in her little duck towel, Esme in tow behind her.. I smiled and crouched down, opening my arms, signaling her to run into into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around, she squealed in delight.**

" **So do you baby, so do you." I said.**

" **But I'm not wearing makeup", she said.**

" **That doesn't matter honey, your always beautiful" I explained. Kissing her forehead and I hugging her close. Alice skipped back into the room and looked at me sternly.**

" **Put her down Renesmee, your going to ruin your hair" she said, she walked up and grabbed Ella, she tried to pry her off but she wouldn't let go. S\he squeezed Ella's sides, she shrieked and and let go. " Ella, it's your turn to get ready" she told her.**

" **Bella, I need you to take Renesmee to Esme and Carlisle's room, her dress is in there. Oh Renesmee you're going to love your dress!!!" she exclaimed as she pushed me and my mom out the door.**

" **I hate when she does that" I stated.**

" **I know honey, so do I", she said and draped her arm over my shoulder, we walked into my room, and the dress was spread across my bed. I grabbed it, headed to the bathroom. Putting on the dress was hard, but I managed. I walked out of the bathroom and my mom gasped. I walked over to the full length mirror and peered into the mirror. I turned around to get a better look at the back, the dress really was beautiful. It was white silk, with a lacy covering.**

**The dress flowed back, so that someone needed to hold it, you could take it off so that bride could dance. **

"**I love it, it's beautiful" I murmured. **

" **It truly is, it suits you perfectly" my mom said. I turned to face her.**

" **You should go get ready mom, I think people are starting to arrive", I told her. She sighed then nodded. She kissed my cheek, and headed to get ready. I stayed in the room for a bit, but got restless, I needed to talk to somebody. I opened the door, and headed down the hall to Alice's room, I walked in to be greeted by Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Ella. They smiled at me and I smiled back.**

**Everyone in that room was beautiful. Rosalie, Esme and Alice wore hollter satin, chocolate brown coloured gowns, the dresses had a lighter colouered brown bow that came just below the bust. Alice's hair was normal, her spiked pixie like hair suited everything she wore. Rosalie and Esme's hair was curled and pulled back at the ears, decorative flowers wove in their curls. In the middle of my examination my mom walked in, looking the same, but even more beautiful. And how could I forget my little girl. She had a red and white dress. The red ended above the waist and the white continued, a flower pattern was embroidered at the bottom right corner of her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, perfect high ponytail, her bangs draped over her brow. They all looked so beautiful. **

" **I'll be right back, I'm going to go check if the boys are ready, and the guests are all here" she explained. I looked around the room and thought, my thoughts were consuming my mind.**

" **Renesmee, you look outstanding!" my Aunt Rose cooed. She embraced me, squeezing me tight. Letting me go, and giving me one more once over, she said, " my niece is getting married!" she squealed.**

" **I know, I can't believe it either" I said. I looked over to my mom. A grin was plastered onto her face. She hugged me, and whispered into my ear. " Congratulations baby" . I whispered back to her, " Thanks mom". The door creaked open, and Alice walked in.**

" **Renesmee, it's time" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- I do**

**RPOV**

My face lit up. Now. Right this minute I was getting married. Alice grabbed something from the bed, and went behind me. Placing it in my hair, I guess it was the veil. Finally, I was complete, I could now go get married. I would now be the new Renesmee Black.

Everyone pilled out of the room and headed downstairs to the backyard. Once we got there, we were approached by my baby Edward. He was dressed in a black tux, and the little pillow with the ring on it. The music started to play, signaling Ella and Edward to start walking. I watched as Ella threw the flower petals down the isle, and Edward walked slowly beside her and waved at people who waved at him. Alice, Rosalie, and my mom walked down the isle after them. As soon as the finished walking, the music changed into the Wedding march.

" Boo," I gasped as a pair of hands placed themselves over my shoulders. I turned around to see my dad standing behind me.

" Hi dad," I said and kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug.

" You look absolutely beautiful," he told me. We linked arms, and started down the isle. Everyone was standing, I could see smiles, tears, and heard gasps. We got to the end of the isle and I gave my dad one last hug. I turned to face Jacob. He had a huge smile on his face, his hands were placed in front of him, coaxing me to take them, I took them and place myself in front of Jasper, who was the Reverend. I smiled at him and he smiled back, I looked back at Jake, and smiled.

JPOV

The music started and looked down the isle to see Renesmee coming down the isle. I smiled to myself, she looked outstanding. I couldn't believe that I was marrying her. She hugged Edward and took my hands that I extended to her, she looked over at Jasper than over to me, and smiled.

" Hi" I whispered.

" Hi", she whispered back. I was going to tell her who beautiful she looked but I was interrupted by Jasper.

" Alright, everyone shut up, we're going to begin" he shouted over the crowd, and they stopped talking. I laughed at the introduction.

" Dearly beloved, we;re gathered here today to join these two in wholly matrimony." He took a breath, " OK, you know what, let's cut the crap and go to the important stuff," he said. Everybody laughed including Ness and I. But Alice was glaring at him, which made me laugh more.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

I looked over towards Renesmee, who was staring ever so affectionately at me. I could see the tears that brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over.

" I do" she said surely. Her tears finally trickled down her face.

" And do you Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

" I do"

" Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he announced.

I leaned in and took her face in my hands.

" I love you" I whispered genitally. Then kissed her. Everyone cheered as we showed our affection.

" And I love you" she whispered back after we finished. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and we proceeded down the isle back into the house, while the backyard was quickly being made into the dance floor and a buffet. After that off on our honey moon.

RPOV

We walked inside and I kicked off my heels. Eager to sit down and relax. Jake sat down first and pulled me onto his lap, I giggled as he pulled me in. He started to nuzzle my neck and kiss it. I tried not to laugh, it tickled to much.

" Oh get a room" I looked up to see Emmett smirking as he walked into the house, soon after the others pilled in.

" So since you can't make fun of my mom's sex life, you think that you can make fun of mine. Is that right?" I asked.

" Pretty much, ya"

"Well then, I guess we should go get a room Jake"

" Sounds good to me" he mumbled, still nuzzling me.

" Everyone!! Can I have your attention, every thing is ready out side" Alice called throughout the room. We made our way out to the back. I gasped in amazement, it looked incredible.

" It's beautiful" I said.

" Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you" I heard Jake say. I stopped and turned around, I embraced him and gave him a kiss. I smiled contently and pondered the events that have unraveled today.

" Time for the father daughter dance!" Alice's voice chirped over a PA system. People moved out of the way to form a circle, the only people left were my dad and I. My dad reached out for my hand and I took it. I loved you first started to play and we started to dance. I felt like a child again, dancing with my father.

" You look so beautiful baby" he said.

" Thank you dad, you look handsome yourself"

" If Jake ever touches you, I'll kill 'em," he blurted out.

" Dad! You know he'd never do that, and, I thought we already had this conversation."

" Ya, I know, I'm just making it clear"he told me. I laughed against his shoulder, the song ended, and the guests clapped. I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to find Zafrina.

" You came!" I shrieked. " I've missed you"

" You're so grown up, I can't believe it, but I should be killen you girl, you're to young to be haven children, by the way, where are they, I haven't seen them yet" she said.

" Their around, would you like me to call them?" I asked.

" If you wouldn't mind"

_Edward, Ella, come find me I want you to meet an old friend_ I called.

_Coming Mommy,_ they said back.

" They should be hear soon" I said. She looked at me puzzled. " I have a mental connection with them, they also have a power like my father's" I explain.

" That's amazing," she concluded.

" MOMMY!" I looked around, till I saw two little figures push their way through the crowd. I opened my arms, and was bombarded by my children. Giggles and kisses were passed around between us.

" I want you to meet, Zafrina, she helped mommy and our family some time ago" I told them. " She has a special gift like you" they turned around, and sprung to her.

" Show us" exclaimed Ella. A few moments went by. "Again, again!" the shouted. Musical laughter rippled through the air.

"Well, I guess Zafrina is showing my grandchildren her special gift" I turned around to see my dad walk up.

"Yep, they're enjoying themselves, so... I'm going to go see everyone else, and find Jake" I said. " It was great seeing you again" I called to Zafrina, who was now busy with my children. I walked around till I found Jake,saying hi and holding a conversation with anybody I recognized. Like, Garret and Kate, who were soon getting married, the rest of the Denali's, the Egyptian and Irish coven, and even Vladimir. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Hello, my loving husband," I spoke up to him. He turned around and pecked me on the cheek.

" Hello, my loving wife," he said back. He put his arm around my waist, and drawed me into the group. The whole pack was there, including Emily, Rebeca, Claire, and Kim.

" Nessie!!" they all cheered as I entered the big group.

" So how does it feel to be married?" I turned find out who asked me that question, it was Emily, I should have known.

" Great, especially since it's to the man I love" I patted his stomach. He chuckled. Emily hit Sam on the shoulder.

"You ass, why can't we get married now" she said. The group broke into a uproar.

" What are you talking about! We're getting married next month!" he boomed.

" It's not soon enough, and Mr, I want a baby! She years younger than me and she has two of them, plus she's married!" she threw at him. He sunk back in defeat, not willing to fight any farther. I whipped around when someone tapped my shoulder. If, of course was my aunt Alice.

" Renesmee, you're gonna miss your flight" she said.

" Oh right, Aunty Alice do I really need to wear my dress on the flight?" I asked, it seemed like a good idea, but I didn't want people staring at me, mainly the attraction to my new husband.

" Yes, your mother didn't wear it, so you now have to" she explained..

" All right, come on Jake, we need to go, flight leaves soon," I said. We said our good byes and left for the car. Our bags were already in the car, we hopped in, and started toward the airport.

" Do you even know where it is we're going?" Jake asked, not looking away from the road.

" No idea, Alice said it was a surprise" That was the truth, I had absolutely no idea, the only facts and hints that I got were off of the ticket. Flight 295, row 1, seats 1 and 2, First class. Even though I do enjoy being spoiled at points, I was like my mom. Somethings were just unnecessary.

I took Jake's hand, he squeezed it, I squeezed back in response. The ride there was a quiet one, but for what I had planned it wasn't going to be a very quiet night.

We arrived at the airport, Jake got out of the car and ran across to my side of the car. I waited for him to open the door. He held out his hand, I took it. He yanked me out of the car, I giggled, which then made him laugh. We grabbed our bags, and walked to the terminal. I had various looks, and one couple that said congratulations on our success. We laughed it off. When we arrived at the terminal, we walked up to woman behind the counter. She smiled, we smiled back.

"Welcome. May I have your tickets?" she said holding out her hand to take them. We handed them to her, and she checked them to the computer. " Ah yes, The 'Blacks', we've talked to your aunt quiet a lot. She paid extra so that you could have a private plane to yourselves."

" Oh god, that's sounds like something she would do, I'm sorry if she annoyed you" I apologized. She shook her head.

" No problems at all, in fact, I was the one she talked to about your mother..... Bella was it?" she asked. I nodded. "Well I hope that you enjoy your flight, have a happy honeymoon" She said and handed back our tickets.

" Thank you," we started to walk away, I stopped and turned around. " You wouldn't happen to know where we're going do you?" I questioned.

" Sorry sweetheart, specific orders not to tell you, oh and I do believe that we have taken care of you _special_ needs" she said. My eyes widened. " Don't worry, your secrets safe with me"

" Th.. Thank you... for everything" I said, and walked of with my hand still in Jacob's.

*********

" Shrimp?" the flight attendant asked.

" No thank you," I said. " But I have no doubt that my husband wouldn't mind one" He walked over to Jake and offered him some.

" Just leave the plate" he said, I stifled a laugh. He looked over at me, and raised and eyebrow.

' Nothing' I mouthed. The attendant walked off.

" Hey, could I have a beer please?" Jake stopped him. He turned around.

" Certainly sir," he said. Jake looked over at me and smiled. He popped a shrimp in his mouth. I laughed, I whipped my finger at the side of my mouth. Telling him that he had a little something. He smiled and whipped his sleeve across his face.

" You are going to be in so much trouble if Alice sees that on you sleeve, I hope you know that," he rolled his eyes.

" I think that I could take her, she ain't that big" he bragged. The attendant walked back in with two drinks. He handed his to Jake, and walked over to me.

" Your _bloody_ Mary miss" he emphasized bloody.

" Thank you" I said and took the glass.

" You are very much welcome" he winked. Jake growled, the attendant looked over, saw the look on Jake's face, and basically ran into the attendant area. I laughed. Looking over at Jake, he was already looking at me, a stern look on his face.

" What?"

" I don't like other's staring and winking at you like that" he grumbled.

" Well I can't help it if I'm hot" I said.

" We'll be stooping for a short break in Rio De Janeiro"said the attendant, close to the door. Looking at Jake, just in case something may happen. Jake growled, and the attendant scurried back into the area. I laughed again.

" You can't every guy that looks at me Jake, I hope that you know that" I said that to see what his reaction would be. He looked over, his eyebrows pulled down.

" As long as I'm alive, no one will ever look at you like that again" he turned back and continued to watch the movie that we were watching before have, _The ugly truth._

" Hmmm."

I turned to Jake, " what is it?"

" I was just thinking"

" 'Bout what?"

" I think that I'm going to get you that for Christmas" he pointed to the screen.

" THAT!" I had to take a double take of the screen. " The vibrating underwear!?" I looked back at him.

" Yes," that's all he said, ' yes'.

" I don't think so"

" We'll see."

" Whatever, I'm going to go get changed" I got up and walked to the bathroom with my carry on in hand. I locked the door, and started to undress. I managed by myself to take off the gown, which was a shock to me, I walked out more comfortable in a nice summer dress. I had stuffed the gown into the bag, some was still sticking out, but I didn't really care. I tossed the bag onto the chair I was sitting in, and walked over to Jake. He looked at me and opened his arms, I crawled in, nuzzled into his chest and watched the movie. His chest continuously rumbled with laughter, I even broke into laughter with him at points. The movie finished and the attendant popped out.

" Excuse me, but we will be landing in about 3 minutes, so if you could take you seats, and buckle in the would be greatly appreciated."

" Thank you," I said with a smile.

" My pleasure Miss," he said and gave a smile back, he left before Jake could do anything. I got up, but a pair of russet arms held me there. I turned to him, then turned back to his arms.

" Mind letting me go so I can take my seat?"

" No, just think, if we crash, I'm pretty sure that we'll survive," he concluded.

" Point taken, but we don't want them to get annoyed," I pointed out.

" That's there problem, the man didn't have a problem annoying me when he started to hit on you did he?"

" Again, point taken" I sunk back into his chest and settled there. After the plane landed, we were granted some time to look around. We stopped at various stores and took a look. Some things were bought, but we had to make our way back to the plane. Sitting back in our seats, the Captain announced that we would be leaving directly.

" _It will only take us an hour to get to our destination folks,_" the intercom pipped up.

The flight didn't seam that long, we just talked and sat together. Anxiously waiting to find out where we were headed for our honey moon.

" _Folks we have arrived, you'll be taking a short boat ride, but welcome to Isle Esme_" he announced.

**Sorry it took so long, with school and writing like 2 other stories, it's been hecktick. So please review**


End file.
